


You

by PrussianSexBomb



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Bonding, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Historical, Historical Accuracy, Historical Reenactment, Holocaust, Humiliation, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Nazis, Sexual Content, Unrequited Love, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussianSexBomb/pseuds/PrussianSexBomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A historic Saga about Ludwig and Gilbert's Rise and demise. Germancest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The horse neighed and began to calm its trot, its fur was warm and his heart was thumping in his chest as heavy as his riders. The sun beamed high in the sky behind thick smoke and a blazing red sky, the rider patted the horses side of the neck. Stroking its fur gently, the animal shuddered as its breath calmed. Finally it began to slow down and come to a halt with the whispers of its owner.

"Its ok, easy boy, easy." A soothing voice whispered into the animals ear. The ears twitched at the breath and responded.

The strong animal brought his right leg up tapping it, in a shoveling motion. In a slow motion the man got off of the animal slowly and took a deep breath looking back to see his army had won. The odds were against him, but they had won. This meant the lands would be theirs to name. A soldier broke his trance and asked him a question.

"Gilbert, sir, your orders?" He asked.

"Casualties?" Gibert asked petting the ivory animal in front of him, this horse meant a lot to him and he made sure to take care of the animal.

"over a quarter of the men are gone sir." The man spoke in a worrisome tone.

Gilbert was a soldier to the Teutonic order, he was ordered by the higher ups to cleanse the lands. He didn't really believe in doing so, but there was one thing making him lean towards his actions. This single thing was a home to call his own, the land he "cleansed" were his to fight for and name. Thus he had already placed a name down in his thoughts, Prussia. He was ready to do anything for it, but once the battle was done, it was done.

"What about the villages surrounding?" Gilbert asked turning to the soldier.

"The men…are currently occupying them." He itched his head nervously.

Gilbert shuddered at the thought of what was happening to his future people. He knew far to well what "occupying" in armies terms meant. It meant to basically lounge around and force the woman onto their knees. It wasn't a pretty sight and it was something he would not tolerate.

"Those are Prussians now you idiot!" He shouted making his eyes flare with fury.

"Sir the orders were to kill and rid the world of non-christian Prussians "

Gilbert took out his sword and pointed it at the younger soldier " We are not to harm the women and children! Is that understood?"

"B-but sir, they just want to-

Gilbert interrupted him " One more word from you and I will make you another casualty." He growled stepping onto his horse and turning it back around. "Come on Starke." He directed clicking into the animals sides. The horse backed up a bit, Gilbert took the reigns and pulled him back making the horse rear up and lunge forward into a gallop that was racing towards the smoke.

There were bodies surrounded the battlegrounds, weapons were seen everywhere and some survivors were dying in agony. They had one the battle the Teuton's had won the battle that felt as though they were waging for centuries.

The horse suddenly made a noise that put fear in Gilbert's stomach. It was almost a roar and it came to an abrupt halt making the horse raise up in the air in attempt to dodge whatever was in front of him. The white horse fell back and landed on the ground. Gilbert felt his body hit the ground hard above the animal.

He could hear the animal huffing and puffing. The animal was shaking itself off already and getting to its feet, he scoffed and rolled over slowly.

'What spooked a unspeakable animal like my horse? Why didn't I see anything?' Gilbert wondered  
He sat up and gasped sharply in pain, it suddenly hit him the screams woke him up suddenly from far away. He winced at the pain his body was experiencing and tried to get up quickly but in the end it failed. He made a ticking noise with his mouth trying to get the animal to come to him. He then heard a new noise, it was far closer then he expected.

It was a loud sobbing, Gilbert whirled around and unsheathed his sword. It sounded like it was pained, the thick black smoke in the air didn't help him see anything. He glared around in a defensive stance, he stepped forth towards the noise. He could then hear his horse huffing and breathing heavily. He lifted his head up in confusion cocking his eyebrow What could it be?' He stepped forward once more to see a shape coming to form, it was Starke. He hurried towards him hoping it wasn't his beautiful horse that was harmed, he began to speak " C'mere, its ok boy."

The horse neighed only quietly and then the noise started up again. He hurried towards the shape in the smoke and it was like his world stopped. His eyes widened to the small being beside the animal, it was a boy. All of the world just stood still, time itself paused, his breath would not leave his lungs and all he could do was stare at the tiny child. He had blonde hair and bright gleaming blue eyes, he was laying around nothing but the carnage of war.

Gilbert stepped forward and dropped his sword next to him. The child became silent and watched as he lowed down to his leveled. Gilbert swallowed nervously and finally spoke.

"You ok?"

The child didn't speak and bit his lip nervously.

Gilbert looked down at his hands, they were covered in blood. Even his silver armor was covered in blood, he looked back up at the child.

"Are you scared?"

The child began to cry once more. Gilbert felt his heart ping with sadness " Shh! Its ok, I am here." Gilbert beamed with happiness. The child looked at him and began to smile. "That's right I am here!"

"Where is your mother at little one?" He asked worryingly.

The child pointed behind Gilbert and Gilbert than understood why he was way out here in the battlefield. The mother probably sent the child away to flee for someone's help. The child began to cry once more, Gilbert rose to his feet and unbuttoned the white cape on his back. In one swoop he took the child into the cape and lifted him in his arms. The child became frantic and Gilbert instinctively shushed him to a low whine.

He ticked for his horse and with the child in hand got onto the horse. "Look what you have done Starke." He spoke in a lecturing tone towards the horse. It was too late for the village, it was in flames by now and the chances of any survival was slim. He took the child back towards the camp where the other knights were cheering and drinking beer. The war was over and we were the victors over our land. He slowly marched the horse into the camp where the soldiers silenced as they saw Gilbert was not alone.

"You bring us some meat!" One laughed.

Gilbert glared at him and halted the horse " Have you become a heathen!" He barked " Remember the order." He growled marching towards his tent.

That night Gilbert had reprimanded the men for their actions, he said " Being a knight of the order we must remember god and not torture the women or children. Take them hostage but do not do anything against our honor!"

As soldiers of god, their was no other way. In reality Gilbert was only fighting for his country. He had founded this country hundreds of years ago. In our world there are people who represent the countries of the world, they change as the country changes. They are not normal humans and no one ever questions it, they are a symbol of the world and some have not become known and some have. The world is vast and being that, their may be more like Gilbert, but Gilbert knew one thing was true. He would fight for his country until the end. He would strike down any who oppose it and any who were a threat. He was Gilbert of Prussia and he was the founding father of the lands around him.

Gilbert went back to the tent after his speech and found the child he had found was awake and playing with the cross that was on the table. He had that one made for himself but he couldn't help but feel something pull at him when the child was playing with it. He smiled warmly.

"You like that?"

The child dropped it nervously and lowered his head " S-sorry." It fell to the ground.

"Well pick it up." He laughed at the child.

The boy picked it up as directed and handed it to the tall commander. " You like?"

"Its shiny, and mean."

"Mean?" Gilbert laughed " how could this be mean?"

"Well…Mommy saw them and when she saw them she told me to run as fast as I could." The child rambled, it was as he predicted.

Gilbert walked over and took the necklace in hand " We are not mean, we are just kind…of…" He raised an eyebrow. " Can you keep a secret?" Gilbert asked in a whisper.

The child smiled at the thought of such a question and nodded.

"You have to swear, by god." He directed.

"I do."

"Our army is strong but they are mis-directed." He spoke low enough for only the two to hear. "Things will get better though."

"Is mommy coming back?"

"…"Gilbert looked at him " I-I don't think so."

"…"He didn't cry.

"I am going to take care of you from now on, would you like that?" He grinned.

The boy nodded with excitement. "What's your name?"

"My name is Gilbert of Prussia, and yours?"

"Ludwig."

Gilbert smiled and looked down at the black and silver cross in hand, it had a silver chain connected to it. He smiled and leaned forward wrapping the chain around his neck. " You cherish this with all of your heart ok? This is my present to you, my little brother." He grinned and made sure it was fastened.

It hung from the child's neck and sparkled brightly. Ludwig grinned and pointed at Gilbert " Brother!"

Gilbert lifted him up onto his shoulders " Yuppers little guy we are partners in crime now!"

This is was only the beginning of their brotherhood and friendship, neither of them knew what was in store for them but Gilbert smiled for the first time since he found his home of Prussia.


	2. Small but Demanding Voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey! Tell me what you think of the first two! IT GETS BETTER!

-2-

Gilbert began to notice something was different about the child when he wasn't growing. He was growing but not at the speed he should have been, it was like he himself when he was younger. After a couple years of no progression in growth, he finally came to the conclusion that his dear Ludwig was in fact a country like he was. The only question he had was what country was he?

1525

Gilbert realized that Ludwig was growing into a teenager now. He wondered how long it took himself to become a man. He smiled over at his young protégé.

"How ya doing?"

"Fine. I am studying right now." Ludwig growled in annoyance.

Gilbert nodded and sipped the red wine and looked back over to his brother " What are you studying?" He laughed when Ludwig was obviously annoyed.

"Can I be excused." Ludwig sighed.

"No." Gilbert chuckled under his breath.

"How am I going to be a success to you if I am not smart?" Ludwig reprimanded his elder.

"Chill out west."

"W-west?" Ludwig asked in complete confusion.

"Never mind you will get it one day." He yawned dismissing the topic.

"What am I?" Ludwig asked suddenly.

Ludwig still had a high voice and still had a very feminine and child like face. He was in normal kids years about 14. Gilbert still couldn't remember how long it took him to grow into an adult, he had watched as everyone around him aged but he didn't. He would watch as many of his leaders had grown old and passed away. At least every one of his leaders were either over thrown, killed or died naturally.

"…"Gilbert sipped his wine again and took a deep breath " You are some country."

"Like you?" Ludwig asked in shock.

"There is no other explanation." The Prussian shrugged.

"Why didn't you ever tell me!" Ludwig spoke angrily.

"What would I say?" He snapped "Hell Ludwig I am not really the parent type."

"What does that even mean?" Ludwig shouted.

"I wasn't ever going to have children!" He spat" My land is my people, my country is my children." He shouted in rage. Gilbert had a temper and normally didn't really care about others, but when he looked up and saw the response that Ludwig was showing. He felt like crap.

Ludwig swallowed heavily and he closed his book. He rose from the table and turned away from Gilbert and began to leave. Gilbert leaned on the table with his elbows and brought his hands to his face. His fingers pushed the white hair out of his face and he couldn't help but try to explain his feelings.

"I don't really have an answer Ludwig." He spoke quietly.

"…" Ludwig pouted. "Aren't you my brother you are supposed to know this stuff!"

"…"Gilbert's eyes widened in shock. He had never had a family.

"W-what?" Ludwig asked confused.

Gilbert didn't know how to answer so he just shook his head in confusion "I don't though? I really don't know when I figured it out," Gilbert opened his eyes and looked into his dear Ludwig's blue eyes and spoke firmly " but I will tell you when I do figure it out."

"…" Ludwig didn't answer and turned away.

"I swear to-" Gilbert was cut off.

"Don't swear to god!" Ludwig shouted whirling around to face his elder.

Gilbert's eyes widened at the outburst from Ludwig, it was sort of intimidating but it quickly went away when Gilbert looked at his brother, he began to laugh.

"I mean it Gilbert! Swear, on your country." He fessed up.

Gilbert stopped laughing abruptly and shut his mouth and looked at his brother, he closed his eyes and rose to his feet. He walked over to his young sibling and knelt before him bowing his head," I swear on Prussia that I will tell you first." He looked up and could see Ludwig was blushing in embarrassment and quickly looked away .

"O-ok." Ludwig walked away with his books in hand " I have to study."

Gilbert rose to his feet and put his hand on his hip " What ever country he is, he will be successful." He smiled bringing his hand to his newer necklace that was a copy of the one Ludwig was wearing.


	3. Thirty Years War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'cha think?

-3-

1618

"Do you have to go?"

"I do. I have to support my men on the field."

Ludwig began to cry subtly and wrapped his arms around his brother's leg" Please come back."

Gilbert's eyes widened and he felt his heart sink, a lump grew in his throat and he spoke quietly " I will ok. I promise Ludwig." He smiled trying to convince the younger one.

"You don't have to kneel to far do you anymore." Ludwig laughed sniffling as he brought his wrist to his nose to wipe it.

Gilbert rolled his eyes " Don't do that! You will never court a fine young lady with manners like that!" He growled searching his pocket for a handkerchief.

The men behind Gilbert laughed at their commanders tone, Gilbert rolled his eyes and couldn't help but blush. He rose to his full height and scratched his head, he nodded at the maids behind his brother and smiled big.

"Don't worry we will be back." Gilbert assured his brother.

"Whenever you get lonely just hold the necklace I gave you, I will surely feel it." Gilbert spoke quietly and leaned forward once more and kissed his brother on the forehead. When he pulled back Ludwig was burning with a pink blush, he smiled warmly at the gesture and left for the battlefields of what was to be called the thirty years war.

Days came and days left darkening the lands with night. Prussia was raided often and used as a traveling route for escape. Gilbert was on the battlefields for what seemed like eternity. Ludwig was growing into a young man. The castle of Konigsberg was attacked often and the men guarding were not fighting aimlessly, Ludwig was practicing to fight while Gilbert was gone. He used a sword and helped protect the capitol, when the Hohenzollern court came to Konigsberg Ludwig helped protect the court and finally years after this instance had occurred he had gotten wind that his brother was going to be coming home along with the many troops that had been on the battlefield.

It was a sunny day when he was reading the politics of the French, he was studying different rulers to see how they had done things. He was interrupted by a loud screech, he looked up surprised to see a large eagle landing on the table next to window. He looked at in shock and the bird nodded its head for attention.

He looked around and finally rose to his feet and cautiously went towards the bird of prey. The bird flapped its wings and waited for him to realize that there was in fact a note on its leg. Ludwig did notice this and slowly grabbed for the note and unraveled it.

"Dearest Ludwig,

I am coming home.  
I hope this stupid bird gets this to you.

Love  
Gilbert"

He smiled and ran to the table and frantically looked for a piece of paper. The maids came in a hurry.

"Sir Ludwig?" They asked nervously.

"I need a quil!" He shouted.

The ladies curtseyed and hurried to come back with a pen, finally one did and handed it to Ludwig. He hurried and wrote a note to his brother asking questions, telling him about how he has been, telling him about Konigsberg. He then rolled the note and laced it to the hook on the birds gloved feet. He stared at it waiting for it to move but the bird just tilted its head and blinked his eyes. He glared at it and shooed it trying to tell it to leave.

"Go to Gilbert dammit!" He shouted.

Finally the bird left and Ludwig couldn't help but be excited. Had Gilbert changed? Had he himself changed?

1648

Cheering was heard through the streets and Ludwig sat up from his bed and hurried out of his room. He realized what he was wearing and turned back around to the room and quickly got dressed into a formal attire. He began to tie his shoes and hurry out to hear the cheering getting louder. He raced down the streets to see Gilbert on a white horse, he smiled and hurried off of the horse to his brother.

"Look at you! You have grown!" Gilbert laughed wrapping his arm around his head and hugging him tightly. " You look great kid!"

The army cheered behind him and he coughed " I better you know keep moving bro. We will catch up I promise." He smiled hoping back onto the horse. The marching band continued its song as they marched through the streets.

-  
When Gilbert finally came home Ludwig was waiting against the wall, he was sound asleep on the steps to the upstairs of the castle. Gilbert smiled and sat down next to him, he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close.

"Hey you." He chuckled waking Ludwig up.

"You're home." He smiled rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, come on lets get you to bed." Gilbert smiled urging him to get up.

Ludwig began to cough loudly, and then it turned into hacking. He knelt over and covered his mouth, Gilbert's eyes widened.

"Ludwig what is wrong?" Gilbert asked in worry.

"Ever since you have left I have felt really weak, I don't know why."

"Have you gone to the doctor?"

"Many times, I am on some herbs but they don't seem to help much."

Gilbert thought to himself, he had been sick for thirty years. " Lets get you to bed, come on." Gilbert lifted him with all the strength he had in his body and took him up the stairs.

"Aren't I heavy."

"I am Prussia, of course your not h-heavy" He stuttered in strain. " How much potatoes have you eaten!" He growled.

Ludwig chuckled " Your Brandenburg Prussia." He corrected.

"Yeah," He smiled mid-sentence " I am." It finally hit him how much Ludwig had grown since he had been gone. He was tall, he was just about as tall as himself and had a little bit of a more square jaw, his muscles were starting to shape and he was looking more masculine. He smiled warmly tucking in his brother and spoke " You have been keeping up with my politics that is good."

" Are we forming an Alliance with the Holy Roman Empire?" He questioned weakly.

"No, we are making a peace treaty, its going to prevent any more states between the holy roman empire and us from breaking out into wars over religion." He spoke quietly.

"That is good, they only hurt the people." Ludwig spoke shutting his eyes and going to sleep. Gilbert watched as his brother fell into a weak breath of sleep he was worried, gravely for his brother, for the first time in his life.

His countries affairs were on hold in his brain, he just wanted Ludwig to get better….


	4. Kingdom in Prussia

-4-

It took Ludwig a long while to restore to full health, no doctor could understand what the problem was with him, Gilbert was trying to figure it out himself.

1701

Gilbert smiled at the new name he had achieved, it was about damn time he was a Kingdom! He gleamed with pride and walked into the room where Ludwig was and bragged for a while and finally got Ludwig to come out and see the city of Konigsberg.

They walked around and it seemed Ludwig was getting better, but not fully. He was still very pale and very weak but he could go outside and laugh a lot more now. Gilbert was proud of the studies that Ludwig was attending even while he was ill, he was studying Latin and government affairs. He was also learning to play the flute, on the side he fenced and when it came to fun Ludwig enjoyed a beer, it seemed to actually make him better….even though it really didn't.

1740

"Frederick the II is I think by far the best of the leaders I have seen so far in my country." Gilbert spoke in surprise.

"You think so?" Ludwig asked with admiration.

"I really do."

"Gilbert." Ludwig looked up to him and Gilbert swallowed heavily "Are you leaving for Silesia."

"…"

"I have to." Gilbert confessed.

"Can I come?" Ludwig asked.

"No." Gilbert spoke firmly.

"I can fight Gilbert."

"I am sure you can, but we don't even know what country you are." He spoke in a daring and demanding tone.

"…" Ludwig growled " I am going!" He put his foot down on the topic.

"No, Ludwig you are not going. I am sorry." Gilbert spoke subtly.

Ludwig glared and walked to the old case and pulled out a long sword that was a heavy iron. Gilbert smiled a ferocious smile.

"What are you doing Ludwig?"

"I am going to prove to you that I can fight!"

Gilbert approached him with confidence and watched as his brother swung the sword upwards from the left and Gilbert dodged it by ducking. He quickly kicked Ludwig's foot work and watched as the sword went in the air. Ludwig's eyes widened as the sword came crashing towards his older brother, but like a pro Gilbert closed his eyes and caught the sword by the handle and turned back to his younger brother and pointed the sword down at him on the ground.

"You were saying?" Gilbert glared down at him.

Ludwig swallowed heavy and fell back onto his back. Gilbert stepped over him and went to put the sword away when Ludwig grabbed his foot making Gilbert trip. Gilbert growled and dropped the sword above him. He looked down at him with surprise and could see the deadly look in his younger brothers eyes. He smiled and watched as Ludwig rose to his feet and closed his eyes. Gilbert took the chance to punch him to the ground once more.

"I am Prussia, you remember that, I will always win in a battle against you! Do you hear me?" He put his leather covered boot on his brothers chest.

Ludwig's eyes widened in surprise, Gilbert felt something dripping from his mouth and it was blood.

"You made me bleed though." Gilbert smiled and offered a hand to his brother. "That I can commemorate you on."

Ludwig took the offer and got to his feet. " I just don't want to be alone again."

"…" Gilbert felt his heart shudder with guilt.

"Is that wrong of me?" Ludwig asked in fear of the answer.

"No, I missed you every day out on the battlefield during that war."

"Y-you did?" Ludwig asked in surprise.

"I did." Gilbert blushed the answer

"Then let me come wit-" Ludwig tried to argue.

"Ludwig, I said no." He turned his back from his brother and opened the door " You will get your chance one day to wage as many wars as you want ok?"

"You seem so happy when you come back from them." Ludwig smiled

"War is war, and its something that I have learned not by choice." He spoke low and left the room.

That was the last time Ludwig saw Gilbert until the wars were done with Austria, Silesia, France, Russia, Sweden and Spain. Things went up and down for the two, Once Gilbert returned he put the country momentarily in the hands of Ludwig. Ludwig did the politics and what not. But when the war ended Gilbert returned back to his throne and regained all the duties and responsibilities.

Ludwig was as tall as him now, he had a strong jaw and nose. His voice was much deeper now, his stance was far more demanding and ready to take control of any situation. He was calmer though and not so spit fire as he was back when the Silesian wars had started. Gilbert didn't come home often between the wars, but when he did it was just for short periods.

1795

"Look at all the awesome land I have!" Gilbert laughed as he pointed at the map. " Look at this Ludwig! New East Prussia! This is phenomenal!"

"Is this how you make a bigger country?" Ludwig asked in surprise.

"Well of course! You have to sometimes push your way through the borders. Especially since you know you could better the lands. The wars are gruesome though you know." He looked over to Ludwig and sat down.

"…" Ludwig didn't really know how to respond.

"You kill lots of people you really don't mean to, just for one goal." Gilbert gleamed.

"Are you really happy to say that?" Ludwig asked in surprise.

"It comes with the title." Gilbert lowered his eyes. " I am happy to spread my countries prosperity." He tried to cover up the sadness in his eyes.

"Did you want to attack Austria?" Ludwig changed the topic to politics.

"Hell yes!" Gilbert growled. " And that fucker Ivan! I hate him with a burning passion."

"…" Ludwig didn't push the topic.

"What?"

"Why do you hate them so much." He admitted his curiosity.

"Ludwig! Those men took everything from me. When I was a nothing of a country I wasn't even an empire. I built all of this from nothing! The whole time they…were always there trying to kick me down and…torture me into giving it to them. Do you understand how hard this has been for me?" Gilbert confessed.

"I know who I am." Ludwig changed the topic.

Gilbert looked at him with rage still in his eyes " yeah?" He laughed shaking his head. " Who?"

"I don't know exactly but I think it has something to do with the Holy Roman Empire."

Gilbert began to laugh loudly "You're joking right?" Gilbert scoffed.

"No." Ludwig spoke firmly.

"You really think you -" Gilbert was cut off.

"Think about it! When you were gone all those years I was so sick, all of those people were killed, all those soldiers were killed and the lands were demolished. I am not saying I am The Holy Roman Empire I am just saying, maybe I am becoming something else?"

Gilbert looked down at the ground and smiled "I guess that makes sense." He nodded " Since it is like the empire is fading." He looked up at his brother suddenly " Your becoming more of a man, and," He chuckled " It all makes sense!" He laughed with pride walking over to Ludwig.

"What!"

"You are going to be a great country and I will help you!" Gilbert acted like he already knew the answer.


	5. German Confederation

-5-

1806

"Germany?" He asked almost disappointed.

"That's right brother!" Gilbert patted his back.

"I am Germany?" He questioned again.

"Yeah," Gilbert growled in sarcasm "your supposed to sound more excited." Gilbert spoke with sarcastic undertones in his voice and motioned into the air

"So now I can wage war with you" Ludwig laughed.

"Not so fast, idiot." Gilbert laughed.

"W-what?" Ludwig asked in confusion.

"Welcome to the world of politics, you now need to make yourself known." Gilbert notioned.

"Known?" Ludwig asked in confusion.

"That is right we need to do something about your country now."Gilbert dubbed.

Ludwig looked at Gilbert for help, but he didn't get a response " Unify?" He spoke cautiously.

"Exactly! You need to work towards a unified Germany!" Gilbert exclaimed.

So Ludwig of Germany began his conquest, he listened to his brothers direction and began an endless journey of convincing the people of Germany to become a unified state. It was a very hard thing to do, he had a new respect for his brother that was for damn sure. When he returned after going from state to state he had convinced many of them to join and most of them did. Now he had only one left.

-1813-

"G-gilbert?" Ludwig asked.

"Yes?" Gilbert smiled knowing that Ludwig's return was successful and now there was only one thing left for him to do.

"I would really, really appreciate it if you would join my countries confederation." Ludwig spoke quietly but strongly.

"Is that all you have got" Gilbert asked leaning into his giant blue chair, he put his feet over the arms of the chair and laid back letting his head fall backward over the other arms. "Gonna have to do better than that." He said picking his teeth.

"Please?" Ludwig smiled.

Gilbert laughed " This is my country we are talking here, you have to do better Ludwig."

"Fine, if you win these wars against Napoleon you can have all that land for yourself, no questions asked."

Gilberts eyes widened, that was a lot of land, he turned himself upright and leaned forward on to his knees and nodded, "You have a deal, that is if I win this war?"

"You doubting yourself?"

"No, no just saying the truth. I might not be around forever silly." Gilbert laughed loosely but the feeling of emptiness filled Ludwig's stomach. Gilbert's smile faded and he leaned back quickly " I have something for you, its my new cross of my country." He pulled it out and let it dangle on the new silver chain. "That one is kind of small for a big country like yourself." He smiled

"Gilbert" He blushed " T-thanks."

"Its called an Iron Cross." Gilbert smiled at the symbol, Ludwig took it and put it around his neck and took off the other and handed it to Gilbert.

1815

Things were going bad for Gilbert, he had been fighting recklessly and had actually lost a few battles. It seemed the end was near for Gilbert. Gilbert fell to the ground and gripped his side. It was thick with blood and he winced at the pain and looked up to see a horse charging over to him, his eyes widened and he grabbed his necklace and kissed it gently " Take care." He whispered.

Ludwig had got the news of Gilbert's defeat, he felt his whole brain shut down. He brought the cross to his lips and kissed it gently. " Please come home safe."

Gilbert watched as the horse came closer and closer and the rider pointed the sharp musketeer's down at his chest. Gilbert was ready for the puncture when a loud whinny of a horse came in, and the rider averted his attention to the noise.

A horse intercepted the attack, the hero of Gilbert directed the horse to side tackle the other rider, sending the enemy horse to the ground.

"Take that filthy French." A scowling accented man growled pointing his weapon to the man on the ground and fired.

Gilbert's vision was covered with dripping blood on his face.

"Come now Gilbert, that is no way to handle defeat" The voice reached down and lifted Gilbert to his feet, he moved down and lifted the injured man to the saddle.

"ha!" He shouted to the horse sending it to a gallop.

When Gilbert awoke he realized many of his men were around him in the barracks. He sat up slowly and the others cheered " You ok Gil?"

"I think so." He looked around for that voice he had been saved by " Who saved us?"

"The English!" One paraded.

"You don't recognize my voice Gilbert? We are supposed to be allied." He chuckled " Tea?" he offered to the other man.

"How about a beer?" He scoffed and the English man couldn't help but roll his eyes.

Gilbert recovered with the help of England. Whom also helped him finish the wars with Napoleon. The two came back home laughing and hugging and Ludwig felt something he couldn't quiet understand. He watched as they laughed and joked about the experiences they had together and it made Ludwig rage with anger inside. But Ludwig kept quiet.

1816

"Gilbert of Prussia you are now member of the German Confederation." Ludwig nodded.

Gilbert laughed " That isn't how it works."

"What? You signed the paper though just like everyone else." Ludwig Exclaimed.

"Those were states of Germany. We are two countries idiot, we need to unite." Gilbert laughed.

"Unite…we did though see-" He was about to lift up the paper.

Gilbert rolled his eyes and leaned forward and pulled the newer country into his lap. Ludwig's eyes flared open and was surprised when Gilbert kissed him deeply. Ludwig quickly pushed him away.

"W-we can't do that!" Ludwig shouted gasping for air.

"Why?" Gilbert asked in confusion.

"W-we're brothers!"

"I found you." Gilbert pointed out.

"I am like your son!" He gasped nervously.

"Come here Ludwig, its part of the title." Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"…" Ludwig didn't have any words towards his older nation.

"Aren't you ready to become a man?" Gilbert cocked an eyebrow.

"…" Ludwig swallowed and stepped forward nervously.

"Is it wrong of me to relish in your virgin ways?" Gilbert gleamed with pride.

"Shut up! I am…not a virgin." He stammered.

"Ludwig, you can fool an idiot, but luckily for you I am not one." He offered a brown gloved hand to his brother.

"Take off your hat at least." Ludwig looked away with a blush, pointing to the pointy military helmet.

"Its not my first time with a man." Gilbert added taking the hat off with a sigh.

"W-what?" Ludwig looked back in surprise.

"I guess I have to explain this better." Gilbert laughed " You haven't met Roderich yet, but he will be good to you." Gilbert noted.

"H-he will?" Ludwig asked nervously.

"My Austrian enemy is a fool of a country but a remarkable man."

"How can you compliment an enemy." Ludwig asked confused.

"Because soon he won't be an enemy, he is going to join you." Gilbert shook his head as the words came out of his mouth mockingly.

"He is!" Ludwig asked in surprise.

"He was a state of the Roman Empire and because the empire has fallen and all of the lands have become a unified state by a passing law in Berlin. He, as in Roderich, is going to join your confederation."

"So…some still don't want to though?" Ludwig asked nervously.

"They don't have a choice any more Ludwig. First rule of being a great country, you take the suggestions of your people but you don't run with them if you they don't pertain to the whole country."

Ludwig's eyes widened, Gilbert really was a great country, he took the ideas and suggestions from the people and never did things that made his personal life richer. " Becoming unified is the best way for peace in my country." Ludwig finished.

"Our country." Gilbert pointed out and Ludwig responded with a look of sadness, "Look its being called a German state as a whole, but" Gilbert leaned forward " I have a lot of land now, I have a huge say in what happens now, are you understanding this?" Gilbert spoke in a motherly tone.

"I don't think I could really run a whole country yet any ways." Ludwig agreed smiling in defeat.

"Fair enough, I will help you and guide you but until you are confident and ready to become a man, I will not become a part of your union until you are ready."

"B-but I am ready!" Ludwig protested.

"Ludwig, you would convince me if you were not stammering."

Ludwig swallowed " I am just nervous, I don't understand what you need from me in that nature." He paused " I mean we are not even compatible!" He exclaimed down at his private areas.

Gilbert chuckled and rose to his feet and walked over to him " Oh believe me we are compatible." He cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't understand."

"I will start from the beginning, when two men like each other its-

"I am not a homosexual!" He said stubbornly.

"You think I am?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"I don't understand." Ludwig shook his head and turned away from his manic brother.

Gilbert rolled his eyes and it finally hit him, Ludwig didn't understand the affairs between other countries. "Ludwig." He stated making his brother turn to him " When a country invades another country, we automatically look for the other country. So for instance when I was invading Habsburg, or Austria. I knew I had to find Roderich and I had to force him to submission" He nodded trying to find the words.

"You raped him!" He gasped.

"I guess you could say that, even though it was hardly rape" He nodded shrugging.

"I don't want to be that! I can't force someone a-

"You will do this!" Gilbert roared " You have to understand what you have put on the line. You are all those people out there, the choices you make affect them. They depend on you to be strong and do what ever it takes to expand your lands. Do you understand me?" Gilbert scolded.

Ludwig nodded emptily, it would take Ludwig a while to get used to being a recognized leading power of the world. Gilbert wasn't going to lose faith in him, he was sure Ludwig would be stronger in the future. It was always hard to start off, in fact he wished he had, had someone like himself to help him when he was starting out.

"Don't worry, you'll get the hang of things West." He smiled leaned forward and kissing his brother gently on the forehead.

Ludwig didn't push away the gesture, but his expression changed from sadness to pride. He looked up " I will trust you."

"Good. I will do you no wrong, I promise." He smiled.


	6. Unification

-6-

1818

Ludwig began to work on political affairs mostly on his only going to Gilbert for information and guidance every once in a while. But this struck a chord with the government they said that as a representative of Germany Ludwig couldn't go to a possible enemy. Ludwig was infuriated with this notion and did fight it.

"How can you even say this about him?"

"Prussia only thinks of himself, he never thinks of anyone surrounding him. Look at Silesia."

"That is beyond the point, Prussia is an ally." He shouted firmly throwing his fist onto the table.

"Then why he joined us yet? He hasn't even made an effort."

"That is my personal doing."

"Then change it or we will have to overlook your input at this meeting."

Ludwig left the meeting and he knew it was time to unite with his brother. He was nervous, but he couldn't throw in the towel, he had to unite with his brother. He didn't even know what that meant but he didn't care.

Ludwig traveled to Gilberts favorite spot, the palace or garden of Sanssouci. The delicate looking palace of intricate designs was outside of Berlin and he was sure Gilbert could be found here. He entered the gold and white palace to hear Gilbert in one of the rooms. He hurried up the stairs and finally spoke.

"Gilbert?"

"Ah Ludwig I was just reading an article with you."

Ludwig smiled " you were?"  
"One of my old diary's." Gilbert added and shut the book and turned to his brother. " What can I help you with today my dearest?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"we need to finish the deal."

"The deal huh?" He asked slowly drawing out his words.

"Can you lead the way?"

"You mean you want me to top when your trying to get unity?"

"Does it have to be known?" Ludwig felt his cheeks stain red.

"I guess" He rose to his feet and walked towards him " for you I can keep mouth shut." He smiled confidently and brought his hands to his brothers face and kissed him.

Ludwig didn't respond at first but once he heard Gilbert make a noise he had never heard Ludwig opened his mouth and accepted the entrance of Gilberts tongue. Ludwig let out a noise himself and brought his hands to Gilberts waist.

Gilbert pulled away and said " Shall we do this in my quarters?"

Ludwig was breathing heavy already " S-sure." He nodded.

Gilbert smiled softly and guided him to the room that was filled with heavy drapery. He began to unbutton his dark blue overcoat. He didn't have any of his battling representatives on him, no medals, no tassel or belts. Just one to hold his pants up and that was it. Under the overcoat was a white undershirt that had baggy sleeves and some lace on the cuffs. He tossed the overcoat over the chair and turned to Ludwig to unbutton the sleeves.

"well, go on undress."

Ludwig nodded and began to undo the laces on his boots, he sat down in the chair next to him and took the boots off. He continued as Gilbert also continued, he glanced up every once in a while to see Gilberts shirt was off. His blue eyes had to have been staring at him strangely because Gilbert cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What?" Gilbert asked a little self conscious.

"Are those all from your battles?"

"And Torture." He added.

"Oh." Ludwig looked at him with fear.

"Its ok, I am proud of them, all of the scars have a huge story under them. They are like medals to me."

"They look good on you, if that makes any sense at all." Ludwig rambled a bit at the end and looked away with a deep blush covering his face.

Gilbert felt his cheeks burn at the words " It makes sense. " He walked over to Ludwig and knelt between his legs. Ludwig's eyes widened at the gesture, he chuckled " Ludwig you are not even half way undressed yet." He laughed.

"I-I know." He looked away.

Gilbert smiled and began to unbutton the white button up shirt. He moved his hands slowly and glanced up at Ludwig. " You ok?" He asked warmly.

"A little nervous."

"Its ok, to be nervous. I am glad its me first though." He smiled warmly and then spoke moved down his chest. " I would hate to be second to Roderich."

"I am glad your doing this first too." Ludwig spoke low enough only for the two to hear.

"It will feel good. Trust me."

"I always trust you." He swallowed.

"Yeah," he paused lowering his eyes " You do." He smiled warmly. Not to many countries did trust Gilbert, but Ludwig did and this made him feel a strange but even deeper connection towards his brother.

Once the top was unbuttoned he brought his cool hands under the shirt and moved his hands over his brothers smooth and toned skin. He received a gasp of pleasure as Gilbert moved his hands over his chest to his nipples, he gently moved over them and moved to his shoulders and massaged them gently. Ludwig let out a noise and quickly shut his mouth.

"Its ok, I want to hear it." Gilbert instructed. Ludwig nodded blushing as Gilbert lifted up and leaned forward onto Ludwig's lap. The blonde gasped feeling something tighten in his pants. He winced as Gilbert changed his weight. He looked down and smiled at his brother " Ludwig, are you excited."

"It has a mind of its own sometimes."

"Its normal, Ludwig." He laughed and moved his face to the crook of Ludwig's neck. He gently kissed it receiving a shivering moan, Ludwig brought his hands to Gilberts head as Gilbert nipped at the taught skin. He began to moan louder.

"Gil, that feels really nice." He shuddered and Gilbert chuckled low in his throat, he moved up to his ear.

"Do you like this?" Gilbert pushed his hand firmly onto Ludwig's member that was dying for attention.

"Ah!" Ludwig gasped and pulled away from Gilbert when Gilbert nipped at the ear lobe sending another shockwave of pleasure through the German. Ludwig gripped for something anything to just gain some control of what he was feeling, this ended up being his brothers back. Which sent Gilbert to another level of pleasure.

"That felt really good." Gilbert cocked an eyebrow " Strange and painful, but really good." He snickered at the new sensation.

"Bed." Ludwig directed.

"As you wish" Gilbert rose to his feet and moved aside for Ludwig who walked hastily over to the bed. He fell on to his back and began to unbutton his pants when Gilbert stopped his hands.

"All in good time." He smiled moving up to Ludwig. He moved his legs apart and straddled his younger brother and gently kissed his forehead. Ludwig nervously put his hands onto Gilberts hips and pushed upwards into Gilbert. Gilberts eyes widened at the gesture, he was surprised. "W-west?"

"I am I doing it wrong?"

Gilbert shook his head " N-no." He blushed at the sensation at even the thought of the German entering him. He bit his lip and let out a gasp when Ludwig leaned forward and kissed his neck. Ludwig was taking control and for what ever reason Gilbert didn't fight like he normally would. He moaned and wrapped his arms around Ludwig's strong broad shoulders. Ludwig was clumsy in his actions but he was doing a pretty damn good job. "That feels nice, bro."

"Here?" He asked dragging his thumb over the pert nipple. Ludwig received a sharp breath from him and Gilbert mimicked what he had experienced earlier with the nails. Ludwig moaned at the sensation. "You are right that does feel good." Ludwig moaned as Gilbert continued the actions as did Ludwig to receive the pleasuring pains from his nails. "Is this wrong of us?"

"Fuck who cares it feels amazing, please Ludwig don't back out now I need this." He moaned almost pleading.

Ludwig felt something build up inside of him where his instincts were taking over " You want this?" He mocked pushing upwards.

"Gah!" Gilbert blushed and nodded his head.

"I don't think I can get to you through this though." Gilbert leapt off of Ludwig and began to unbutton his own pants and then turned to Ludwig when his were already off.

Gilbert smiled devilishly " You want to feel something Francis showed me?"

"You had sex with him!"

"Of course I did, I won the war."

"Oh." Ludwig said in realization.

Gilbert lowered his head between Ludwig's legs and Ludwig's eyes almost fell out of his head as he was about to protest when Gilbert was already lowered in his mouth over Ludwig's thick member. Ludwig gasped and fell back onto the covers, he never imagined the noises that he was making would come from his mouth. He gasped and cried out gripping for the bed , he bit his lip and brought his hand over his mouth finally.

"Give me your hand." He instructed.

Ludwig limp as a noodle handed him his hand, Gilbert directed the hand to weave into his hair. Ludwig didn't need any more direction as his hands laced through his fine silver hair and pushed down. Ludwig gasped at the sensation of being in control of this notion he would never tell anyone about. Gilbert let his mouth be used as Ludwig pumped into him. Ludwig shuddered and could feel his legs shaking. He pulled Gilbert off of him when Gilbert spoke out of breath.

" Use me."

"I feel I already have, that was-

"Your not finished." Gilbert directed.

"…I need to use the rest-

"No Ludwig, finish up in me." He directed getting on his knees to display his tight hole. Ludwig looked down at his cock and then at the entrance and swallowed heavily. He obliged and sat up on his knees and moved over to him, placing his member to the entrance. Gilbert closed his eyes readying himself when he felt something he didn't expect, it was much smaller. But Gilbert's muscles relaxed and he moaned loudly at the entrance. " Are you using your fingers?"

"I am, is that ok? You looked nervous." Ludwig asked as if he was doing something wrong.

"It feels." He gasped as another finger entered him " Amazing." He moaned gripping the bed sheets and moaning even louder as his body fell more relaxed. Ludwig did this for about 5 more minutes when finally he couldn't take the noises any longer. He positioned himself at the entrance and entered his older brother. Gilbert gasped out in shock, Ludwig paused but Gilbert begged him to keep moving.

Ludwig obliged and moved at a much faster pace making Gilbert moan even louder and louder. He cried out his brothers name so loud that Austria might have heard him. "Harder! Oh GODS HARDERRRR LUDWIG!" He begged and finally Ludwig couldn't hold back anymore and came a little faster then Gilbert might have wanted but, for the first time Ludwig did pretty damn good. Gilbert fell forward and began to rub his member trying to relieve the tension but Ludwig stopped him.

"I don't think I can you know, do that again but I would like you inside of me Gilbert." He looked away at the end.

Gilbert smiled at him and spoke " How could I say no to you?" He grinned pushing Ludwig down on his back. Ludwig watched in utter amazement out how fluid the Prussian moved, he was definitely not new to any of this. He smiled and pushed in his brother making Ludwig cry out, Gilbert leaned forward and kissed his brother on the cheek, he could feel the tears dripping down to his lips. His eyebrows arched and licked the tears away and pushed in farther earning another wince and cry out. Gilbert kept still and shushed his brother, comforting him. He knew far to well that this hurt like a bitch when you were….well at all. He finally began to move in and out. Ludwig gasped at the pain but it soon turned into pleasure. Ludwig began to moan louder.

He now understood why Gilbert was so loud and begging him to move faster. Ludwig breathed heavily at the quickened pace of the Prussian. Gilbert cocked a smile and pushed in faster "You like that Germany?"

"Fuck."

"OoOh Language."

"FUCK THIS FEELS AMAZING."

Gilbert was not amused at the words but he had to agree that his Ludwig was made for him. It was as if the lost puzzle piece had been found with Ludwig all a long.

Gilbert fell forward draping Ludwig with sweat and huffed heavily, he pushed in faster and finally gasped out when he finally came and Ludwig shuttered a sexy moan as the liquid seeped into his body. He moaned and opened his arms for his brother to collapse onto him, which Gilbert took the invitation welcomingly.

They both huffed and puffed for a long while and then Germany spoke " Zollverein"

"Huh?" Gilbert asked.

"Its what I am calling the Customs unit to deal with the borders of all the states around me including you."

"Ah ok." Gilbert spoke in a weak voice. "Nice pillow talk."

"Was I good?"

Gilbert laughed and turned to him, Ludwig looked away embarrassed at the question, Gilbert kissed him deeply and pulled back to see Ludwig eyes were wide open in surprise. His face was covered in a blush and Gilbert smiled " You need some work, but for the most part, you made me feel amazing."

Ludwig smiled and leaned into his older brother " I am tired."

"Me too."

"Can we sleep?"

"Of course we can, we are awesome like that."


	7. Austro-Prussian War

-7-

Ludwig grew more confident with the affairs of his country, he quickly gained Roderich's acceptance into the confederation. This did not please Gilbert but he let it go at the time, after their encounter in the garden house the two actually hardly saw one another. More or less they only saw one another through papers and meetings. Gilbert made a huge influence on the German Government and the states. He insisted that Austria should stay away from Germany by all cost. He was a huge voice for this and many agreed, even though Ludwig didn't agree Gilbert had a powerful card in the Government. Ludwig insisted that Austria wasn't a threat.

"Will you stop telling me he isn't a fucking threat like you know him?" Gilbert growled.

"I do know him!"Ludwig shouted.

"I will not be under any leadership of him!" He almost spat at the man to Ludwig's right.

"With all do respect Gilbert you might have a say bu-" Roderich was cut off.

Gilbert growled and interrupted the proper Austrian " Fuck you!"

"Will you calm down Gilbert! lets talk, he isn't as bad as you think. He isn't a threat of any sort." Ludwig tried to urge.

"You don't know what you are talking about" Gilbert spoke through his teeth, holding back many years of anger.

"I do, I am a country now, I am not-" Ludwig was cut off.

"I am older than you! No your place!" Gilbert spat.

"I am not a pawn to you! I am my own country!" Ludwig tried putting his own two sense in.

"You are an idea! Hardly your own country yet." Gilbert scoffed.

"I am Ludwig of Germany!" He rose to his feet slamming down onto the table, his blue eyes were infuriated as he screamed at Gilbert intimidating everyone but Gilbert.

Gilbert raised to a stance and leaned over the table towards Ludwig "You don't scare me, I am Prussia you want to see something scary. Try to argue with me further."

Ludwig glared at the man across from him. " You hardly frighten me."

"You haven't seen me on the battlefield Ludwig." He spoke darkly.

Ludwig's eyes widened " Are you waging war with me?"

"I will do what I have to do, to gain control of you and get you away from him." He spoke in a tone Ludwig had never heard.

"Gilbert, but I am your brother" Ludwig spoke arching his eyebrows.

"Then as your brother listen to me." He growled tensing his every word.

Ludwig sighed and looked back to Roderich " I-I am only looking out for my country." Ludwig looked back to Gilbert.

"This isn't the way to go."Gilbert urged.

"Ludwig do not let him control you, we need to unify the whole of the German states. Including me, I can help in a peaceful manner." Roderich spoke low to Ludwig.

Gilbert bit his lip and finally punched down on the table cracking it " If you want to wage war with me Roderich so be it!"

"Gilbert I can't fight along side of you-" Ludwig was interrupted.

"You are going to choose him over me?" Gilbert growled.

"You once told me, that I need to look out for my country, and I am.-" He tried to continue but was intercepted by the Prussians words.

Roderich spoke up " I am taking the helm on this one Ludwig, you are to caught up with relations on this decision. As a member of the confederation I am declaring war on Gilbert of Prussia."

It was silent for a moment, when finally Gilbert burst out laughing " This is priceless!" He clapped his hands together "Alright. War it is." Gilbert turned away from Ludwig.

" Gil-" Ludwig was stopped.

"Its war now Ludwig." He raised a hand up and continued "I am going to tell you, I will not go easy on you because of family ties." He turned away and left the room.

Ludwig whirled around to his Austrian friend " What are you doing, do you understand what you have done?"

"Very much so." Roderich nodded.

"We can't win a war a-" Ludwig was cut off again.

"We will win this, we have so many armies to back us up." Roderich smiled.

"…" Ludwig was not convinced.

"Ludwig if you win, you can finally hold that idiots leash and keep him under your belt." Roderich urged.

"That idiot is my brother." Ludwig scolded.

"He is right though, this is war now." The Austrian spoke firmly.

So the Austro-Prussian war began.


	8. Victors Decide Outcome

-8-

1866

Ludwig was really disturbed by the war, he didn't want to have anything to do with it anymore. Austria lead the way and this really opened his eyes to Roderich. Roderich wasn't out to better the country, he was only looking to better his own country. But he didn't say anything it was already to late. Roderich moved recklessly getting closer and closer to Russian territory. Gilbert knew the threat of Ivan and knew what he had to do. He finally went to Roderich and negotiated an end to the first battle he had literally talked his way out of. It was too late though, Ivan already was on the ball and heading towards Ludwig's office.

A heavy knock came on the door one twilight and Ludwig couldn't help but be surprised by the violet eyed man in front of him.

"Can I come in for a drink?" The Russian spoke sharply.

"You are?" Ludwig asked holding his ground.

"Ivan, Ivan of Russia."

Ludwig stiffened his stance and remembered what Gilbert has said about Ivan.

""Watch your back with him, do not reveal anything to him, keep quiet and listen to him carefully you do not want to piss off this man. He is crazy, he is a hibernating bear waiting to awake at any moment. Mark my words Ludwig""

Ludwig motioned for him to come in.

"So, I know of your countries civil wars with Prussia and your other states." He spoke a matter of factly.

"Yes. We are at war right now." Ludwig nodded.

"Would you like a helping hand against Gilbert?" Ivan smiled.

"He is a tough person to fight against." Ivan's smile faded into something that was more carnal.

"A real fighter you know that?" Ivan now smiled again.

Ludwig closed his eyes pained by the things his brother had endured from this man.

"But he is weak once you get him on his knees. You should have heard him squealing like pig when I defeat-" Ivan was cut off.

"That is enough, you are in my country as of now and I will not tolerate any slander against his name." Ludwig spoke firmly.

"Interesting." Ivan raised an eyebrow. " I am surprised as an opposing army you sure are protective." He chuckled coldly.

"That is affairs not of your concern. State your reason for being here." Ludwig demanded.

"Are we not at an alliance. I could have sworn the past documents said nothing but good things about each other."

"I am a new country, I state who I am allied with." Ludwig opened the door once more " If that is all you may leave." Ludwig directed.

"Oh Ludwig, you will learn quickly." Ivan pushed him against the wall and whispered in his ear " I do not take orders."

Ludwig gasped as Ivan pressed into him and then a clicking sound was heard " Get out." an all to familiar voice spoke.

"Oh Gilbert, odd of you to stop by." Ivan spoke.

"Speak for yourself." Gilbert glared. " Out." He barked.

"I am not a dog to be bullied my dear Prussian." Ivan smiled.

Gilbert was about to pull the trigger when Ludwig spoke " What do you want Ivan."

"Keep these swine" He turned and faced the Prussian and continued "away from my borders and I will leave you pigs to relish in your own blood."

"Fine." Ludwig agreed sharply.

"Fine." Gilbert Agreed as well.

Ivan took a sharp intake of breath and laughed " Well I think this was nice Ludwig. Its been a pleasure." He smiled and walked around the Prussian. The two glared daggers as they passed one another, once Ivan was gone he turned to Ludwig.

The two looked at each other in the eyes for the first time in 7 weeks. Gilbert glowered at his brother who was alone for the first time in a long while.

"May I come in?" Gilbert asked.

"Is that really allowed?" Ludwig asked carefully.

"You act like there are rules to war." Gilbert chuckled.

"…" Ludwig sighed.

" Ivan is right, things are getting pretty climaxed. Even Francis is wanting to interfere." Gilbert spoke quietly.

"We should try to end this." Ludwig spoke.

"I am not throwing in the towel." Gilbert growled.

"Its not about throwing in the towel, in." Ludwig corrected.

Gilbert laughed " Apparently you haven't gotten the news but I am wiping up the blood of your men with Roderich." He scoffed.

"…" Ludwig cringed at the truth.

"Its time for politics." Gilbert put a hand on his hips.

"Lets end the war," Gilbert laughed and pointed out " Which I have already pretty much wrapped up-

"I didn't want to go to war with you." Ludwig spoke.

Gilbert paused his rambling which boosted his ego and he looked at Ludwig who was obviously sleep deprived. Gilberts eyes lowered and his eyebrows arched, he sighed heavily and spoke. " Then grab the reigns of your country and lets make a decision." Gilbert spoke urging him to conform to his wishes but Ludwig protested.

"Gilbert, politics are not under the table deals. We do not want to end up like the corrupted government of the English."

This struck a chord with Gilbert, but it made sense in the end to do things the right way. Mind as well not make a bad name for the new country. So he contacted Francis and Francis got with Roderich to set up a meeting with all four of them.

23 August of 1866

" I will not give Venetia to Italy. I won a battle against him and that is final." Roderich pouted.

"A" Gilbert chuckled.

"Enough Gilbert." Francis hushed.

Gilbert rolled his eyes and kept silent, he did in fact win the war.

"Francis I will not give Venetia to him." Roderich spoke firmly.

"Give it to me then?" Francis rolled his eyes pinching the arch of his nose.

"W-what?" Roderich growled.

"Your ridiculous Francis" Gilbert laughed.

Francis added " So, I can give it to Italy." Francis spoke trying not to laugh.

Gilbert rolled his eyes and scoffed. Roderich crossed his arms " Fine."

Gilbert snickered loudly and Ludwig nudged him hard in the side.

"What are your demands now Gilbert, since you have won the war." Francis asked pulling out the quil pin from the ink jar.

Gilbert smiled big and began " So first off" He leaned back in the chair relaxed " Since your not allowed to just be my slut" Gilbert raised an eyebrow "since my dearest Ludwig has begged me for your existence to stay in Europe I will allow that." Roderich didn't flinch at the words. " But, you are no longer allowed to be apart of his affairs." He looked at Ludwig.

Ludwig sighed and nodded.

" I also require my Kingdom of Prussia to be the established major power for German states in the north. As far as the south." He scoffed, " They are to pay the price for wreaking havoc on my men and your lands."

"No torture." Ludwig pleaded.

Gilbert scoffed " That was abolished when Frederick the Great was in command."

Ludwig nodded and spoke " It makes sense for them to pay for this, they did revolt and I apologize again Gilbert."

"Just sign the damn paper." Gilbert urged.

Ludwig nodded and signed the paper and then Roderich did as well, then Gilbert did and finally as the mediator Francis did as well. Thus The Peace Treaty of Prague was final.


	9. Empire of Germany

-9-

The North German Confederation.

"So where were we." Gilbert asked leaving the conference leading the way back to carriage. Gilbert began to prattle on about the ideas for Northern Germany and then he caught wave of Ludwig. Ludwig was covering his face crying.

"Ludwig…what is wrong?" Gilbert asked shocked and in worry.

"I am so sorry." Ludwig bit his lip.

Gilbert frowned and punched him in the arm hard and then spoke " You are German have some god damn respect."

"But how can you not be angry with me"

"Because you're my brother. You might be an idiot but your still my brother." He pointed at the cross around his neck.

Ludwig smiled and nodded " As you were saying" He cleared his throat trying to gain composure.

"With me in control of the pieces there will be no unsolvable problems. We got the biggest pawn out of our way , now we need to unify this country once and for all!" Gilbert smiled.

Ludwig leaned forward and kissed Gilbert taking him off guard. He pulled back " There we are united again."

"Now if you remember correctly that isn't how-" Gilbert tried to convince Ludwig they had to have sex once more.

"I did learn one thing." Ludwig barked stopping his brother.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow " We didn't have to screw." He glowered at his older brother.

Gilbert laughed " Who told you that?"

"Roderich." Ludwig barked again.

"Yeah look how far that has gotten him." He pointed.

Ludwig sat back in the carriage "…" He rolled his eyes blushing.

Gilbert smiled warmly at his brothers attempt to confront him and leaned forward once more and kissed him

" This will do for us though." Gilbert spoke after kissing him. Gilbert couldn't help but smile at Ludwig's reaction of a rosy blush.

1871

" As of today you are the Empire of Germany" The emperor William the I spoke honoring Ludwig. Gilbert watched as his brother was honored and when the ceremony was finished he patted him on the back.

"You should have gotten some of the recognition at least a little."

"Nahh" Gilbert gestured " it's ok, I know you know… so it doesn't really matter if a bunch of old farts recognize me." Gilbert laughed

Now Gilbert was happier then he ever thought he would be, he was happy to see his brother strive to be the best and strangely for the first time in his life Gilbert understood the reason for parenting. Except for his love was far more deeper then anything any normal person could understand. But now Gilbert had to separate from him, the hardest thing he would ever do thus far in his life.

"So I have a lot of ideas for the education process of my country, what do you think?" Ludwig asked.

"I don't know Ludwig. You need to figure this out for yourself now." He stopped and turned to his brother and smiled.

Ludwig frowned and spoke once more "Tomorrow you want to go to the museum in Berlin?"

"Ludwig, I am going back to Konigsberg." Gilbert spoke proudly.

Ludwig didn't return the smile " W-what are you talking about?" Ludwig asked almost in a whisper.

Gilbert sighed " You're" he poked his brothers chest " Your own country now." Gilbert smiled and exclaimed "Officially! You need to move on your own now." Gilbert smiled big.

Ludwig didn't return the smile " I can't do this on my own are you crazy!" Ludwig spoke.

"Ludwig, you can. I know you can. I believe in you." His eyes got watery and he smiled warmly at his brother.

"Gil" Ludwig blushed and hugged his older brother.

The two embraced tightly and when Ludwig let him go Gilbert turned away and began to walk forward. Ludwig swallowed the lump in his throat and wanted to object but the only words that came out were totally different.

"If I need you can I just send a letter?" Ludwig broke the silence.

Gilbert turned back to him " Its not like I am leaving forever Ludwig, we will see each other still, talk to each other and I still am going to come visit you. Its not like I don't have a Kingdom still in your Empire." He grinned and turned back and began to walk away leaving Ludwig behind.

Ludwig didn't stop watching him, Gilbert disappeared into the crowd and for the first time in his life, Ludwig was really alone. He put his hand to the cross around his neck and swiped his fingers across it, or so it felt.

Throughout time, Ludwig achieved much. He had made it so the people had a voice and could affect the government. He made a significant impact with architecture and industrialization. Ludwig not only focused on the urbanization of his country but worked at advancing the global outlook on the empire. Trades were something Ludwig worked really hard to mobilize on his own with out the help of Arthur of England. By the late 1880's Ludwig was a prominent figure in sciences and engineering.

Ludwig was now moving on his own but Gilbert visited him once every two weeks to help Ludwig build his army. Ludwig was amazed at how Gilbert could organize the men, Prussia was a military genius. His militaristic thought process was always on the move. He made sure Ludwig understood the advantages of having a strong army.

"Make sure all of your soldier move as a wall. Not as an individual. When this happens you have to understand the problems that will come up." Gilbert added.

Ludwig watched the practice Gilbert was performing with the group of 200 men at a time. He then made it so the whole batch of soldiers, which was 600, all moved in unison. Ludwig couldn't help but be amazed at the sight.

Gilbert turned around and bowed " Pretty Awesome looking right?" Gilbert grinned.

"Y-yeah." Ludwig breathed in astonishment.

"Alright, dismissed." He clapped as the men halted and dispersed amongst one another and began to head out.

Ludwig laughed and shook his head " I shouldn't take the glory for having the strongest army in the world on my own you know?" He laughed nervously."

"What are you talking about! This isn't my doing?" Gilbert gasped.

"Y-yes it is Gilbert!"

"So what I can organize them, but you have influenced these men, don't think this is me. This is all you West" He wrapped his arm around his head and tousled his brothers hair.

"Gah, why have you always called me West?" Ludwig pushed him away.

"Because I found you right around this area, so I have always called you West." He smiled.

"Are you pissed off that I have formed an alliance with Austria again." Ludwig changed the topic.

"Nah, you are moving like a leader now. You have matured you know?" He took a step back from Ludwig "But remember to always watch your back ok?" He heeded.

"I needed to make sure Russia was a friend not an enemy and that was the only way." He shrugged.

Gilbert nodded "Probably a smart move, that fucker is a crazy one."

"Gilbert." Ludwig scolded.

"Sorry,sorry." He shrugged.

-1894-

A new Tsar had gone into the public eye of Russia and what little relationship Germany and him had quickly diminished.

"People have already tried to make plans in my country to attack Russia but I quickly intervened. Luckily this stopped them." Ludwig sighed.

"Your people are restless it seems." Gilbert grinned.

"So it does. I feel like I am doing something wrong." Ludwig rubbed his temples.

"Wrong? You are doing great!" Gilbert patted his brother on the back.

Ludwig was about to protest but Gilbert lips found a way to silence the young man, Ludwig's breath hitched and he couldn't help but pull away.

"Gil!"

"What's up West?"

"You just kissed me.."Ludwig blushed.

"So, am I not allowed to now?" Gilbert asked smiling warmly.

"I guess you are…but…just be more cautious, what if someone see's us."

"Ludwig no one cares about countries kissing, its good for the country and its relations. Trust me on this one ok?"

"…" Ludwig looked at him as if he were crazy " What ever." Ludwig knew there was no way to talk him out of his words. He had to admit, he sure did love his brothers lips.


	10. World War I

-10-

Ludwig looked up to Gilbert and he was surprised " W-what happened while I have been resting?"

"Apparently some Serbian decided to kill the heir to Austria's throne."

"Oh gods," Ludwig fell back into his pillow. " I have to call him to come here-

"Already have done that," Gilbert walked over and lit another lamp, " Lets get you up and ready, he is on his way over right now."

"Were you pleasant?" Ludwig almost was more worried about Gilbert's tone towards the nation in turmoil then he was about anything else.

"Yes, Ludwig." Gilbert chuckled " Who is the parent figure here?" He laughed and began to pull out clothing from the closet. Ludwig didn't say anything against it, he hopped up and went to the mirror and began to slick his hair back with a thick oil.

When Gilbert turned around Ludwig revealed the new hair style for himself, not really looking for approval. Gilbert looked up and then looked back down to hand him the clothing when it finally registered in his brain the new look. Gilbert burst into tears laughing and dropped all the attire he had in hand.

"What is that?" Gilbert breathed.

Ludwig was not amused.

"Come here" Gilbert chuckled and tousled his hair up ruining the clean slick look. Ludwig protested and took a comb out from his pocket and began to sweep it back once more.

"Gilbert! Stop." he urged " Its to make me look professional and -

"Alright, alright you have made a point. Go get dressed." Gilbert chuckled, when Ludwig took the clothing to another room he couldn't help but chuckle at his younger brother. He was trying so hard to impress everyone and stay proud of his nation. " He should really just be himself." Gilbert spoke to himself.

A couple hours later the door opened to a storm outside and a very upset and stressed Roderich, next to him was Elisaveta of Hungary.

"Good evening you two, I am sorry this meeting couldn't have been on been on a brighter note." Ludwig smiled trying to break the silence.

"It is what it is." Roderich sighed.

"My condolences to the family." Gilbert bowed his head low and then rose back up to his normal height. Roderich looked at the other man and nodded only briefly.

"How can we help?" Ludwig asked jumping to the point of the meeting.

"As you know already, my past in the military has not proven itself well." He looked to Gilbert waiting for something. This caused a silence that made all of them look up to Gilbert who obviously was not paying attention.

Gilbert looked up " W-what?"

"You never have been good at paying attention have you?" The female spoke up at the meeting.

"Women, can't speak at these sort of meeting." Gilbert emphasized the first word, which made her blush.

"Do we have to right now?" Roderich asked almost pained, his hand went under the table to hold her hand..

Ludwig was bracing his ears for Gilberts out burst but when he looked over he saw something he couldn't quiet understand on Gilbert's face. It was almost like pain, but happiness? Gilbert was trying to cover up something. Ludwig's eyes moved back and forth on the two, the silence was brief and Gilbert spoke up.

"No, sorry." Gilbert spoke quietly.

"I need your armies to help me with this war." Roderich pleaded.

Ludwig looked back to Gilbert for his input.

"I think we need to wait only a couple days. See how they respond." Gilbert urged.

"Doesn't that make me the coward?" the Austrian asked.

"No, it makes you look not so impulsive." Ludwig added.

"By waiting it out we can see how they respond" Gilbert agreed.

"What will we do when they do?"

Gilbert chuckled "War." He said a matter of stating the obvious.

"Will you be my ally in this war?"

Gilbert crossed his legs and leaned against his hand on the table, he faced Ludwig. Ludwig felt Gilbert's crimson eyes on him and looked over.

"Why are you looking at me, its not only my decision."

"Yes, it is." Gilbert rolled his eyes. " We are unified under you."

"…" Ludwig had never waged war on his own yet.

"Ludwig, I think its smart to ally with him on this one." Gilbert shrugged.

"R-really?" Ludwig said surprised.

"He is in an ally, you have declared that. If we do not protect our countries borders we will be in the middle of the whole thing."

"I am not a neutral state, ever." Ludwig declared.

"There we go." Gilbert patted his back "That's the German I raised."

"So we have an alliance." Roderich stated and rose to his feet. " If you could excuse me, I have to head back to my home now."

"I understand." Ludwig nodded.

"I am going back to my Kingdom, everyone wants a piece of me, so I better be ready." Gilbert grinned.

The four separated with a new stronger then ever alliance of the four nations. Once Roderich left Ludwig turned to Gilbert.

"Are you really planning on me leading my country?" Ludwig gasped nervously.

"I am, is that wrong of me?" Gilbert questioned.

"I will need your help." Ludwig almost begged.

"You are ready Ludwig, I wouldn't tell you this if you were not. I will look over your plans, but this is mostly you ok?" He urged.

"If you insist Gilbert." He closed his eyes.


	11. World War I Part 2

-11-

August 1st, 1914

Over the next couple days the affairs between Europe were tense. Ludwig didn't quiet understand how it looked to a neighboring nation to start mobilizing your troops, Gilbert didn't doubt his reasons but Ludwig didn't want any surprises so Ludwig went through and began the process of preparing the military. Francis was threatened and also began mobilization, Ivan began to mobilize his troops as well and in turn Gilbert sent Ludwig a telegram.

"Ivan's is readying his troops. What are your official orders."

" It is war, may god be with Prussia and Germany as a whole." Ludwig replied to Gilbert informally and then sent one too Ivan and declared war.

Of course Gilbert replied with " To each his own." A phrase and motto the Prussian Kingdom had formed.

August 3rd

In turn a couple of days later Ludwig declared war on Francis, the troops of France were already mobilizing towards the German border. Ludwig sent telegrams and letters to Gilbert informing him of his movements. Ludwig responded with patience and tactics, he decided it was best to not attack directly to France. So he came up through a right flanking move through Belgium. Almost instantly as Ludwig proceeded the invasion Arthur had informed Ludwig of Belgium's status of neutrality. Ludwig was to the point that he couldn't pull back from Belgium he was already advancing the borders.

August 4th,

Ludwig declared war on Belgium in turn getting a declaration of war from Arthur. The enemies were beginning to pile up to more then he had imagined. Ludwig was confident, since Gilbert had left he had been thinking of all the things he had read about Gilbert's battles and his tactics. He understood them thoroughly and realized he was ready for anything that would come at him. He was confident in his men and this made his men even stronger. Two days later Roderich and Elisaveta declared war on Ivan, this was a bold move only done because Ivan was beginning his input towards Austria and Hungry.

August 22,

Ludwig won his first battle, he pummeled Francis in a battle. 27,000 casualties on the French side was counted just on this day alone.

August 26th,

Ludwig had gotten wind of the news, Ivan attacked Gilbert and was now in a fierce war for Konigsberg.

"You really think we were just going to sit around Ivan?" Gilbert spoke.

"I did actually." Ivan smirked.

"Tannanberg, that is this ones name." Gilbert smiled.

"Who said you were going to be the victor?" Ivan raised an eyebrow.

"You do not know my brother, do not doubt him. He is far more intelligent then I thought" He grinned hearing the trains whistle.

"A train really?" Ivan chuckled.

"How fast could you possibly ready your troops."

"Watch." Gilbert cocked an eyebrow and began to walk away from the other, he was ready to show off his mad skills.

Ivan growled and raised his hand to motion the signal " Fire at will!"

Gilbert chuckled and began to sprint away towards the battlefield " Steady men!" He shouted lunging forward to the entrance of the fort. One of the men grabbed him and dragged him in.

"S-sir you have been shot!" One of them shouted.

"Only once?" He laughed " Man these Russians suck at everything don't they?" He laughed harder grabbing his arm.

"We need a medic!" The younger one shouted.

"Come here, give me your knife and that hot iron."

"W-what?"

"MOVE DAMMIT!" Gilbert yelled at the other.

"I can't burn you sir, it would be-

"Fucking hell! You are Prussian, come here with that hot iron and help me."

"It will get infected then sir."

"We will deal with that later, just hurry up we are being fired at, I saw he was readying the heavy artillery." He coached.

The soldier walked over and grabbed the hot iron by the fire. When he turned around Gilbert had the knife in the bullet wound pulling out the metal. He cringed and through it aside. Gilbert smiled big and waved for him to come over. 'he's a kid. Ludwig once looked like this' Gilbert thought.

"Come here, keep it together ok? This is war, we can't have you getting soft." He directed him to the open wound. "See when it stops bleeding you have to seal it quick before anything gets in it." He nodded.

Another man came around the corner. " sir your orders? "

"Hold my hand."

"W-what?"

"HOLD MY HAND!" He shouted, the soldier walked over and then saw what was going on, he nodded his head.

"As you wish sir." He held Gilberts hand.

"Ok do it. Right over the hole." He said stuttering.

The soldier did it and Gilberts face went into the man's stomach holding his hand, he gripped tight and screamed out " AHHHHHH!" He cried out the soldier pulled back quickly after it was done and was shaking.

Gilbert bit his lip as the tears fell from his eyes like rain. " You did good." he cleared his throat and nodded standing up. " I have to get to the railways in the city, protect yourselves. Don't waste much ammo on him yet though understood? He is working to get everyone organized still." He stuttered the words still breathing heavy, he was trying to collect himself as quick as he could.

He patted the cadet on the shoulder " Thanks, you did well." He smiled forcibly and turned back to the other "Your in command for now, be back in 20 minutes." He nodded running to the back exit.

When he arrived at the railways the German soldier were shouting and laughing, Gilbert blew a whistle and they all quickly stood straight.

"Ok this is not a drill! We have been through this before, as a wall do not separate! Were doing it the good ol' way." He shouted someone came beside him and spoke in his ear " They have already mobilized, sir and are heading towards us."

Gilbert looked back at him in panic " SHIT! Were heading out! Move instinctively, be smart!" He shouted. "TO EACH HIS OWN" He shouted climbing onto the horse the one soldier was holding next to him.

The battles in the end made Gilbert pull back and wait for Ludwig's answer of evacuating Prussia. Ivan followed closely only a few miles and then waited. Gilbert was infuriated by the petty quarells of the commanding officers that lead to his failure. He did not take defeat well. Gilbert cleared his mind and decided it was best to protect his flank in the wooded areas of southern Prussia and sent a small army by railway.

"Thank god Ludwig had a thorough map of the Railways." Gilbert nodded.

Gilbert then decided to send two more forces south to cover the fronts of the flank and make sure that it was well covered so no Russians could escape towards Konigsberg. He did well in his moves because Ivan had not a clue that they were on there way or even near their " Strategies".

Gilbert also moved a little south of the rail system and spread his men out he made sure they were a covering force to protect his dearest city. He directed them to begin digging some trenches, so there was a place to go for cover. He made sure they understood to lay flat for protection.

Gilbert got word from the southern troops messengers that the Russians had lost direction in the wooded areas and decided to go in for the kill. The Russians tried to escape through the north when the mobilization of the artillery proved to be a good choice. The rapid fire power took out a big chunk of the force of the Russian troops in the south.

The Russians tried to escape by the sides but were outmatched by the two more forces Gilbert had sent to complete a circle around the wooded areas. Gilbert had them cornered in his own land and began the real attacks, that would brutally butcher the Russian armies strength. Gilberts men moved in unison towards the enemy, when one fell they kept moving forward, firing and cutting into the heart of the forest.

August 30th

The Russians were totally taken off guard by the Prussian assault and fled for safety. The general killed himself leaving his men on their own, this lead to 300,000 men were killed or wounded while 90,000 were taken prisoner.

"Check mate" Gilbert laughed and clapped his hands. " I missed this it seems!" He cheered on " I hope you are as successful as I am Ludwig." He spoke to himself looking to the desk where a picture of Ludwig was.


	12. World War I Part 3

-12-

On the fifth of September the Germans advance was halted by the first battle of Marme. The war continued back and forth, the allies finally caught on with the elite tactic of digging trenches and thus France began this technique. Over a period of time the English and French teamed up there battles against Germany and were trying to make their flanking technique but it kept being predicted by German armies. So the two went back and forth outflanking one another. German trenches were far more advanced then the any of the allies trenches. Both tried to out do each other in the stale mate with scientific advances, but it did not quiet prevail.

December of 1914, Christmas Eve.

Ludwig was actually on the battlefield in the trenches in Saxony on the cold night of Christmas eve. Many of the men whispered quietly as no one fired. They began to tell jokes and laugh about things that really had nothing to do with war. Ludwig finally lit a candle, and began to hum quietly hoping for his brothers safety. When suddenly one man lit another candle. Then another, and another. Soon enough their were at least 150-200 candles being lit and put up above their heads on the battle lines. At first they were afraid to lift their hands but one did it confidently and then the other followed.

One soldier began to sing in German " Silent Night" and the others chimed in. Little know but it is required in the German military to learn to sing together. It was something Gilbert had instilled into the German Army. Even Ludwig chimed in, it wasn't about religion it was about life. Many of the men missed their families and even there parents, most were just boys in there teen years.

The most surprising thing about it was after they stopped singing the English began to sing. They all nudged one another with whispers and when the English stopped singing they all clapped and laughed and began another carol. It went back and forth for at least an hour and finally Ludwig put up a sad excuse for a tree up above the trench. The snow began to fall and the light of the full moon was covered by the clouds.

The English began to cheer at the notion and Ludwig fell to cover quickly when it hit him what they were doing. They were cheering for the Christmas tree. He sat up and shouted in as good of English as he could

"You want some beer?"

All Ludwig could remember was Gilbert's words " There are no rules in war."

Finally about 20 minutes later one shouted " Don't shoot we don't want to fight today" as the enemy general appeared above the trench and began to walk towards the middle, of what was called no-mans land. Ludwig climbed up and moved to the middle.

"Can you speak English?"

"Yes" He spoke.

"Lets just call it a truce for the night and tomorrow, we can continue the war?" He asked.

"How about after Christmas. The 26th?"

The English general looked into the eyes of Ludwig and nodded "Merry Christmas." He smiled.

The two saluted and separated once more. Over the night Ludwig and the troops took the time to rest fully and woke up early in the morning to bury the dead and noticed the others began to do the same. They nodded and smiled at one another and then one came over and took his hat off and closed his eyes and began to speak a prayer, another came over and another sooner or later they all were praying next to the graves they had just dug.

This seemed to really help loosen the tense feeling in the air around one another. The men of the German army were curious of the English and asked about things like " What do you do on Christmas in England?"

Some asked personal questions " Do you have a family back home?"

Some would answer yes but some would answer they only had their parents. Ludwig listened amongst his men and smiled at the troops trading things like plum pudding for cards. The two fighting forces even played a game of football (soccer) with one another. When night came they all sat together and prayed for their countries once more, Ludwig was surprised at one conversation.

"What are you fighting for?"

"Freedom of course."

The English soldier looked at him and spoke "That is what we are fighting for though?" They looked at one another puzzled and for a moment the two stopped eating and smiled at one another and nodded " Lets hope we are both free at the end of this then." The English soldier nodded with what looked to be tears in the corner of his eyes.

The group sang and laughed about things they missed back home, family members they wish that they could see and then a quiet time was drawn over the busy soldiers of both sides. They began to tell stories of the people they hoped to see once more. When the feast was over, they separated for the night.

Then finally dawn came on the 26th and around 8:30 am, the English fired 3 shots in the air, Ludwig looked over the trench to see a flag that said "Merry Christmas" on it. Ludwig looked back and told them what it said and smiled, the German soldier hurried to find something and found a sheet and wrote "Thank you" on it.

Ludwig sat up and crawled slowly up over the trench and waited to see the English General to whom he found out was a very nice man the night before and when he showed his face. The two rose to their feet and saluted and bowed to one another. Ludwig put the gun in the air and fired two shots and the they turned their backs to one another and went to the trench's. Ludwig fell silent and looked down at his comrades, they were holding the souvenirs they had got the night before and almost looked sad.

"We have to continue now."

"Yeah." One nodded and shouted to someone.

" Jonathon, we are firing now! It was nice to meet you!" One shouted and after that instance the war continued. No one knew why he had given a warning to Jonathon of all the people he had met, but no one asked. Ludwig believed it was because they all had for one night happiness and normality once more.

'I think my men know, this is going to be a long one.' Ludwig began to hear the firing begin and the sounds of war began to orchestrate once more.

On The Eastern Front

Even though Ludwig had called for a truce, Gilbert and Ivan had different ways of celebrating Christmas.

"FIRE AT WILL!" Gilbert shouted as the artillery shells began to flood the ears of every one in the trenches.

Gilbert chuckled and looked at his watch " Christmas, what a way to celebrate." He looked over and saw the cadet who helped him at the beginning of the war sitting up against the dirt a ways away. Gilbert had grown a protective liking towards the kid, he helped him toughen up and actually became good friends with him. His name was Adel.

Gilbert looked over and saw the Russians were readying something, he just knew it. It was far to silent on enemy lines, he patted the guy next to him who opened the first line of fire towards the Russians.

Gilbert shouted a whispery sort of yell to Adel " Hey" Adel looked up and Gilbert threw a pack of cigarettes to the kid, he smiled and lit one. Adel grabbed a gun and finished loading it, he sat up and was about to start firing when Gilbert heard the Russians shout something to their men and then it was silent and Gilbert looked over to Adel.

"GET DOWN!" He screamed being cut off by a loud explosion.

The smoke cleared and Gilbert was moving through it, "Whose alive?" He shouted, hearing many make the ticking noises they were told to when explosives were in the enemy's agenda. Gilbert pushed out all the agony and screams to only focus on the good first. Gilbert learned how to tune things out far better then he would have years ago, back when he was young. Gilbert heard people howling in pain and he finally shouted.

"Medic, we need one-

"Gil-Gilbert." Someone stuttered, interrupting Gilbert.

"Can I have another Cigarette?" A far to familiar voice asked. Gilbert turned around and saw it was Adel. His eyes widened and he quickly closed his eyes, and swallowed the heavy lump in his throat.

"Yeah, sure you can."

The men of the squadron looked over to see Adel was dying, ones eyes lowed and the others looked over to see the cadet the captain had gotten close to was on the verge of death.

Gilbert took the tobacco out and crawled over to the kid slowly, and leaned up against him. Blood was dripping down his face, when he looked down part of his body was covered in blood, something was dripping on his hand he lifted only a little to see it was blood, he wiped it on his pant leg.

"Its kind of cold out here you know that?" Adel asked.

"Yeah, it gets like this in Russia." Gilbert bit his lip speaking with a very hollow voice.

"Was I hit?" Adel whispered in confusion.

"I think so bud." Gilbert smiled keeping his eyebrows arched.

"Am I dying?" Adel asked quietly.

"No, its only a little wound, I can get a medic-

"I am dying." Adel spoke with a smile.

Gilbert swallowed biting his lip and then shouted " WE NEED A MEDIC!"

"Sir…our medic was killed." The soldier next to him spoke.

"UHHH FUCK!" Gilbert growled and punched the dirt trench behind him.

"Gilbert." Adel coughed, Gilbert looked over " Can you tell my girlfriend I love her, and that I hope it's a boy." He smiled " If it's a girl that's fine, but-" He coughed again.

"INCOMING!" One shouted

The earth rumbled again, but farther away. For a moment Gilbert was honestly frightened for his life, he looked around quickly to see it was another squadron down the way that was hit. He gritted his teeth and looked back over to Adel.

"Gilbert." He spoke once more " Sorry about burning you."

"Shut up kid." He laughed feeling tears go down his face. When he looked over his breath had stopped and Gilbert could see his eyes were steady and no longer frantically searching. He closed his eyes and lifted his hand that was covered in dirt, blood and god knows what else on it. He closed his eyes for the final time and cleared his throat.

"Ok, we need to tend to the injured." He shouted to one of them. " We have to do something different, tend to the ones that look like they can make it, and we have to leave the ones who cannot, we have to keep our attack steady." Gilbert shouted as low as he could so his squadron could hear.

'This was going to be a long winter in the pits of Russia.' He thought.


	13. End of World War I

-13-

April 1915

Ludwig had lost more men then he desired, he was learning quickly that war was not a game of honor and trust. It was a game that no on really knew the out come for but was a game that if played without mercy could be won. He was not going to lose.

"Chlorine Gas."

"Will it kill them?"

"Yes."

"Show me data." Ludwig asked the scientist who laid out facts, proof and details. " Ok, lets begin manufacturing these and we will try them out for a while."

Ludwig directed the soldiers to fire the gas, in Ypres. The wind caught the gas making a green cloud. This sent governments in a fever, which Ludwig had to deal with of course, his pitiful excuse was " You only said we couldn't use chemical shells, not gas projectors." It was almost the same thing.

Ludwig knew this, but now he understood what Gilbert had said when he was younger. You will do anything for your countries sake and this was a fact he did know. If he lost the war to the allies, his country was at risk for having its freedoms taken away. This he would not stand and let happened with out a good fight.

May 2nd

Ludwig tried again with the gas, getting a gut feeling this could work if done properly. The ending result confirmed his gut feeling was right.

In the distance Ludwig could hear the screams and silence of fire, he closed his eyes " We did it." Ludwig smiled in victory.

The next week Ludwig took a direct train to Prussia, the Eastern front and brought with him the poison gas to help him against the Russians. When he arrived Gilbert was a mess, he had dirt and mud all over him and all over his face. His uniform was far heavier then he was used to. He walked up to Ludwig whom he hadn't seen in 5 months.

"LUDWIG!" He laughed and hugged him " Man, you look beat up!"

"and you don't?" Ludwig laughed.

"Something's changed about you, I can't put my finger on it but something has." Gilbert stepped back.

"Gilbert let's be serious." Ludwig sighed " We do have a war on our hands." He urged.

"Yeah," Gilbert sighed " Wanted to get away from it maybe for a minute." He looked down at the ground.

"Sorry. I am really stressed though."

"I am too." Gilbert nodded.

"I have something to help us." Ludwig pointed at the boxes coming off the train, they were marked with a skull.

"What is that West?" Gilbert laughed nervously.

"Poison Gas."

"I already tried that and it froze!" He laughed rolling his eyes and turning away. He knelt down holding himself up with balance his hands gripped his head. " GAHH this is hopeless." He growled.

"This is different." Ludwig spoke darkly.

Gilbert looked up, furrowing his eyebrows " How different?" he asked in a curious tone.

"It killed people by the masses." Ludwig spoke without any inflection " it's a weapon of destruction, it-

"it's a weapon of war." Gilbert stood up " Your bloody brilliant!" He shouted hugging him.

Ludwig didn't say anything, " Your freight will be unloaded and then I must return to the western fronts." He spoke coldly.

Gilberts eyebrows arched up and he looked down, it finally occurred to him what had changed about Ludwig. He was witnessing his first war and this was something he was far to used to, sure the technology had changed but war was war. If Ludwig didn't take a breather for a moment then it would devour him and drive him mad.

Gilbert sighed " No, no, before you leave you have to have a beer." He smiled.

Ludwig turned to him " Has Austria been helping you?" He asked.

" No? I thought he was helping you?"

"…" Ludwig stopped and covered his eyes " Gilbert, I don't think I can have a beer I have a meeting to tend to with Roderich." Ludwig began to walk towards the train that was getting ready when Gilbert grabbed him by the wrist. He pulled him around punched him in the jaw, sending him to the ground. The soldiers around them stopped and looked in shock.

Gilbert moved on top of him and sat on him, he pulled him up by the collar " Your behind a desk while I am out here in the fucking cold in the trenches and your worried about a god damn meeting with that fruit!" He growled.

Ludwig's eyes flared " I have only just started being behind a desk!"

"I heard about your truce!"

"Fucking disgrace." Gilbert spat in so much rage thinking about Adel.

"Come on Gilbert, not you too."

"No. If I were there that would not have happened." He growled.

"You didn't think of doing it at all?"

"Not once! Those guys out there are Russian! They are monsters with guns and battalions." He growled.

Ludwig was about to respond when he felt something on his face, his eyes moved to Gilberts to see tears coming down his cheeks. Ludwig looked down.

"I am getting my ass whooped and you don't even know what's going on with Roderich? The guy who started all this?" He laughed, " To think for a moment I actually supported him." Gilbert rolled his eyes.

Ludwig's hand wrapped around Gilbert's neck pulling his head forward, Gilbert's eyes widened. Ludwig kissed his forehead. " We will make it through this." These words seemed to help in a way Gilbert couldn't understand.

Gilbert sat up and quickly got up and turned away from him " You take care West, we will catch up." He grinned turning back only to show his smile.

The 5 days later Ludwig had received the written letters, one with a tiny card from his brother " 9000 Russians dead, thanks to that gas." Ludwig crumbled the note and laughed ' He would write me that.' He chuckled rolling his eyes.

The battles went back and forth. Millions were killed on both sides and the trick in the book of using gas quickly became a new weapon for both sides. The United states warned Germany to stop all Submarine warfare but Ludwig ignored Alfred's warnings. He wasn't going to be monitored by an enemy ally just for fun. This ended with the US declaring war on Ludwig and Gilbert.

The French were sick of the war by April 1917, 500,000 soldiers and officers began a strike. This didn't cause anything in the Government, the US was already readying their troops and would be over to help them in October. A new line of government appears in Russia and offers an armistice. Ludwig signs it, the battlefront changes and is now being focused only on the other Allies. In the end revolt happened in Germany which lead to Ludwig and Gilbert to meet about the conclusion.

"Its time to throw the towel in." Gilbert directed.

"…"Ludwig looked down at the ground.

"Ludwig, come on." Gilbert directed again.

"We might be able to win -

"Come on Ludwig, we are finished."

'I don't want to be a failure." Ludwig clenched his fist and looked at the maps of the troops that were revolting. " Why can't they see this, Gilbert."

Gilbert watched as his brother was falling apart and smiled " Don't worry bro, this was my fault. I pushed you to far." Gilbert smiled. Gilbert knew he had to take the fall for him , he had to, he didn't want his little brother to be the failure either.

"I was the one who joined forces with him-

Gilbert grit his teeth, he had to lie to him to keep him strong " No, I pushed you to this war stricken state. I-

"Does it make me a bad person, Gilbert?" He asked interrupting him.

"For what?" He looked at him surprised.

"Because it made me happy to strive for the best." Ludwig breathed.

"No…it makes you, a country." He slapped his brother on the back.

Ludwig smiled and looked at his brother for finally recognizing out loud that Ludwig was a country. He smiled and closed his eyes " I decided I want to make Germany a Republic."

"Oh good." He laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Your not happy?"

"I will support anything, " He paused and kissed his brothers cheek and nodded " You do, come now." He directed. " Lets end this war."

11/11/1918

Ludwig refused to go to the meeting but Gilbert went, he agreed to the things that they said but couldn't sign for his brother. He urged the allies to sign the contract and he would help pacify his brother, of course in turn they blamed him for the whole war. Austria was nowhere to be seen this angered Gilbert more then even the outcome, Germany was to pay 132 billion marks for the war. It was a ridiculous number and Francis came up with it. He agreed for his brothers sake and the allies made sure to laugh about it.

"Fine, lets just sign this thing." Gilbert rolled his eyes agreeing to the ridiculous amount.

"Wow, what happened to you?" Arthur chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Gilbert asked.

"You used to be so proud." Arthur scoffed and laughed once more.

Alfred didn't say anything, he felt there was nothing for him to say on the matter. But Ivan took the time to poke fun.

"It seems he just likes being pushed around by his younger brother."

Gilbert laughed " Yeah that must be it." He snickered " Your one to talk, lets look at Belarus shall we?"

Ivan quickly quieted down, next to take a punch was Francis " Must be nice to hardly be noticed anymore." Francis leaned forward signing the paper.

"What are you talking about, of course I am noticed look at you guys are taking the time to fuck with me." He growled.

Arthur rolled his eyes "If it was my decision you would have been part of the treaty."

Gilbert looked Arthur in the eyes and for some reason this really kicked him hard in the stomach. Arthur was his long time friend, they were pirates together for christ sakes! He looked away and signed the paper quickly and left the room accordingly. Gilbert was the butt of the jokes for the next months to come, but he didn't care. He would do it for his brothers sake, but he had to admit. He did think about what Francis said at the meeting…


	14. Political Change

-14-

"What do you mean Poland is dividing us now!" He growled at his older brother.

"Well after wars, the winners can make claims. Don't you remember when I won the-

"That is beyond the point Gilbert! I cannot believe you agreed to any of this!"

"Well you were not present! It was the only way!" Gilbert growled scolding his brother.

"I refused to be there." Ludwig put his foot down.

"It wasn't your choice to refuse! You owe your people that!" Gilbert shouted.

"Stop acting like I am 10 years of age." Ludwig growled.

"Ludwig," Gilbert sighed and breathed deep and couldn't help but try to calm his anger. Gilbert spoke calmly "ok so I can agree that the treaty is a little farfetched but what can you expect when you declare war on the world?"

"It wasn't even me who started this war!" Ludwig shouted.

Gilbert crumbled the treaty " You were the one who followed Roderich you cannot be pissed about this now!" Gilbert spoke through his teeth.

As the words came out of his mouth Roderich entered the room, he closed his eyes and sighed " Ludwig and Gilbert, I thoroughly apologize from the bottom of my hea-

"Prove it." Gilbert turned on his heel and looked at Roderich in the eyes. Ludwig looked up at him with a glare that could have made anyone uncomfortable.

"If there is any other wars to be, and I am sure there will be." He swallowed heavily " I will support you no matter what the cause." He then closed his eyes. " I give you my word."

Ludwig was about to lash out at him when Gilbert raised his hand " Fine." He nodded " You may leave."

Roderich left and after he was gone Ludwig looked at Gilbert with confusion " What was that about?"

"When a country like him comes to you like that, you have to just accept it how it is." Gilbert sighed " Lets get to work with this debt."

But this treaty wasn't swallowed and stomached lightly, Ludwig's people were furious about the divide and the treaty, not to mention the debt. They were so furious, revolts happened amongst the lands, Ludwig became very ill and was bedridden for almost a year. The influenza had seeped into his body and had killed so many people, that the books were not even correctly balanced, sending Ludwig into deficit.

Once Ludwig got a little better Francis decided he was still a threat, and made sure Ludwig changed his army from being the strongest fighting force in Europe to only 100,000 men, he also had it so Ludwig divvied the navy up amongst the allies. After this was demanded then he did the final blow on Ludwig, he made it an insurance amongst the French people that the German Armies Air force and submarines force were completely broken up. As predicted this caused some turmoil amongst the people even more, Ludwig was becoming weakened by inflation and being defenseless.

"You need to eat better Ludwig."Gilbert urged.

"Gilbert, someone by the name of Adolf Hitler. Have you heard of him?" Ludwig asked.

"Who hasn't of late" Gilbert pushed the potato soup to his brother.

"I am sort of being convinced by his words." Ludwig admitted.

"Well he seems to be a very smart man." Gilbert began to brew the tea he imported from Columbia.

"Maybe we should give him a chance to you know run for something in the Government." He coughed.

"You only like him because he is all" Gilbert put his hands in the air " GO GERMANY!" He then chuckled.

"Is that wrong of me?" Ludwig asked closing his eyes.

"I will go talk to this guy see how he is ok?" Gilbert spoke quietly.

But when Gilbert returned from Bavaria he was not happy.

Ludwig had asked " What is wrong?" He asked looking at the angry pacing Prussian.

"Nothing." Gilbert replied.

"Why do you look like crap?" He asked finally raising an eyebrow.

"Because I was in jail!" Gilbert shouted angrily.

"You were what?" He gasped at his older brother in confusion.

"I was in jail," Gilbert ruffled his hair and looked over at Ludwig " That guy, Adolf Hitler." Gilbert smiled. "He is the smartest man I have talked to since old Fritz!" He smiled.

"R-really?"

"His idea's are fresh, new and so…Prussian." He smiled and turned to Ludwig " But beyond that, his goal is to make Germany a strong power again!" He walked over to his brother.

"That is great!" Ludwig sat up excited.

"It is but he is sentenced to go to jail now." He sighed.

"Jail?"

"We tried to…start an uprising."

"You tried to rebel?" Ludwig growled. " Do you know what this means to my people?" Ludwig scolded.

"I know,I know. But listen, when he gets out, we need to try and push for him ok?" He urged.

Within a four month period things had gotten better, Ludwig was getting better and it seemed like the people of his country were restless and aiming for anything to help them be strong once more. Ludwig decided to listen to the newly released Hitler. Ludwig found himself with hope.

1933

Over a ten year period things went from getting better to a change that he never really expected so quickly. The republic he had been working on so diligently for past 20 years was starting to come out from under his feet. He had to finally step back and begin to think of things to help stabilize it for his people. Just as he did this Paul von Hindeburg, a man of high importance passed a law on his death bed. This law stated that if he died that the one in the lead for presidency could take the role, thus it was Hitler.

Ludwig sat back as the news hit him " Wow, a change for Germany." He smiled and looked at the TV and rose to his feet and raised his arm high. " Heil Hitler."

A/N Notice: For the rest of the story. I have no affiliation with the Nazi party nor do I believe in socialist views. The rest of the story is meant for mature audiences. The chapters to come do touch on topics that are offensive and taboo. Warfare changed from riding horses with swords and bows and arrow to that of some pretty cruel stuff. Topics I will be touching on is non-consensual sex, enslavement, communism, death, starvation and inhumane experiments. Thus I am speaking of World War II. So please keep in mind that I am writing history here not some sick crap I made up. I will post this one more time above my next chapter and that is it. Once you continue to read you agree to understand this.


	15. Rising to Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/Notice: For the rest of the story. I have no affiliation with the Nazi party nor do I believe in socialist views. The rest of the story is meant for mature audiences, but does touch on topics that are offensive and taboo. Warfare changed from riding horses with swords and bows and arrow to that of some pretty cruel stuff. Topics I will be touching on is non-consensual sex, enslavement, communism, death, starvation and inhuman experiments. Thus I am speaking of World War II. So please keep in mind that I am writing history here not some sick crap I made up. Once you continue to read you agree to understand this.

-15-

"LUDWIG HE'S CHANCELLOR!" Gilbert busted in the door.

"I know Gilbert I have been watching the news." Ludwig laughed watching the broadcast with Hitler on the screen parading through the streets with the song Koenigraetzer blairing through the speakers.

"Aren't you excited?" Gilbert exclaimed

"He seems pretty thorough in his ideas towards a new Germany." Ludwig pointed out. " He genuinely wants to make it a better country."

"What sold me, was the fact he is being pushed by World War I, he cannot believe we have been humiliated like this." Gilbert sat on the couch next to his brother and leaned back. " I wonder what is going to happen now?"

"He seems very, 'go you' about your future as well." Ludwig mocked Gilberts past words.

"He is! He actually came to Potsdam to let me know he was going to be bringing me back to the worlds attention," Gilbert smiled and leapt up " To bring me my glory days back, that of Old Prussia!" He put both his hands in the air " Because everyone knows I am the most Awesome and glorified country of the past!" He exclaimed.

"What are you talking about you still are." He laughed.

"Well yeah, but I am not recognized as my own Kingdom in public eyes anymore. I am Germany now." He sat back down and smiled warmly at him.

Ludwig looked solemn " Sometimes I wonder if its wrong for me to have you in my country."

"Ludwig, I raised you with my beliefs. This country." He pointed at Ludwig's heart " I wouldn't change for the life of me." He began to lean back " Besides, I am pretty damn proud of you." Gilbert snickered. " But enough with this boring shit. Seriously" Gilbert laughed and opened a beer.

Thus the first rally the next day.

" I will be your savior from everything! From our Economic troubles! From the Versailles Treaty! From Judeo Bolsheviks! To Communism!" Hitler paused beginning to lift his hand to the small crowd of people amongst him. " I will be your leader for Germany's new and only Reich!" He raised his arm high and everyone cheered and followed his movements.

Ludwig couldn't believe the turnout of people that were attending this rally. He was surprised to have found out how much support Hitler really had. But after the rally was done and over with Hitler began to move as a leader, he started off his leadership by making a law that was to close the gap between any doubts. He made it so it was illegal for Communism, and any other parties to pop up while he was in office. The punishments were very strict for going against the law, thus there wasn't a Communist press and there were no more uprisings. His first duty was taken seriously and was welcomed amongst most of the population in Germany.

After this Gilbert was separated from Ludwig, Gilbert was beginning the organization of the Nazi's party with the chancellor. Ludwig helped with things as well, like organizing and planning the industrial movements like the autobahn, dams, railroads and other things to help the people. He was proud to have Hitler as his leader so he would do what he could to help.

Within a couple days from the first rally came March 23rd and this signified as the day that Hitler became a dictator. Ludwig's doubts were all gone by now. He needed confirmation on the people desires and feelings and this was a clear note where Germany's allegiances were.

When Ludwig he got closer to the desired arena he was surprised by the roars of people he could hear from the streets. When he entered the soldiers were lined up in perfect unison, there heads were to the right. Some were holding flag staffs with the Swastika flags and some were only standing. The men all in uniform was quiet the site to see. Ludwig's jaw dropped as Gilbert approached him in the same uniform but looking even sharper in it then he did himself.

"What do you think?" Gilbert asked pointing to the hat. " Hat or no hat?"

"You already know we have to wear the hat." Ludwig rolled his eyes.

"Just hate tin helmets." Gilbert growled.

As if the roar of the rally wasn't enough, it got even louder. The orchestra began to play and everyone began to chant "Heil Hitler"

Ludwig and Gilbert in Unison turned on their heels and clicked them together and spoke loudly as they passed " Heil Hitler!" They shouted strongly.

"At ease, my boys." Their Dictator nodded at them but his eyes smiled at them. " My pride as your leader depends on your support and loyalty. Without you, I am nothing." He spoke so softly compared to how he sounded on the T.V. This was the first time in person that Ludwig had spoken with the new leader but he was more impressed then ever.

Gilbert smiled big and nodded " My leader, I swear as your strongest. Allegiance to you" Gilbert raised his hand once more to do the salute.

The new leader spoke " Even though you are no longer a country, I will forever be moving with you in mind, you may always speak your mind and your hearts desires and I will listen and be moved by you still." He nodded and continued onwards to the stage.

Ludwig looked over at him once he left " You never told me your country is gone!" He gasped taking his brothers arm in his hand.

"You were sick." Gilbert smiled trying to cover up the pain he was feeling about the topic.

"When did this happened?" Ludwig asked.

"Last year West." He sighed pushing his hair back with his hand.

"Why didn't you tell me! I would have fought against it!" Ludwig shouted.

"All it needed was 2/3rds of a vote to pass, you know this." Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't matter I would ha-" Ludwig tried.

"Ludwig, I didn't really fight it." Gilbert looked down at the ground. It was as if everything including the roars of the sea of people just went away " I figured this would make it easier for him to help your country." Gilbert shrugged.

"You…gave up Prussia for me?" Ludwig was about to hear the answer when the Chancellor of Germany began to speak and he fell silent. But the look on Gilbert's face, said it all. Even though the leader was speaking, Ludwig couldn't help but feel something in his heart upsetting him.

April 1st

The sign read "German people's comrades! German housewives!

You all know the disgraceful methods that so-called "German" Jews abroad are using to incite against the German people and Adolf Hitler's national government.

If we do not want to give up and sink into deeper misery, we must defend ourselves.  
We therefore call on you to heed the appeal of our Führer, the German people's chancellor,  
for a boycott against the Jews

and expect the full support of each person in this defensive action.  
Do not buy from Jewish shops!  
Do not go to a Jewish doctor!  
But maintain the strictest discipline. Do not even touch the hair on a Jew's head.

The boycott begins Saturday morning at 10:00 a.m.  
From that moment on, we will watch to ensure that the boycott is strictly followed. He who tries to ignore the boycott will be seen as an enemy of the German people.

On Saturday morning at 9:30 at the Lindenplatz and the Pflänzer there will be a large public  
Boycott Meeting  
Appear in masses and show that, in the hour of need, you stand with the German people.  
In Geisenheim, the following establishments will be boycotted:

Georg Strauß, grain merchant, Marktstraße  
Gebr. Strauß, shop, Marktstraße  
Moritz Strauß, ironware, Marktstraße  
Hugo Forst, leather goods, Landstraße  
Dr. Nathan, physician, Landstraße  
Löwenthal, butcher, Pflänzer

The local group office of the NSDAP""

The sign was a surprise in the bakery Ludwig went to every Saturday for bread for the special dinner he had made up every week. He looked at the soldiers guarding and walked over to them.

"Report." Ludwig ordered.

"Sir, it's the decree against the." The German soldier scoffed as one of the older ladies who owned the shop was on her knees sobbing.

"Why? What have I done? I have been paying my taxes and I have worked hard for my suc-

"Silence!" One shouted and threatened to kick her but was stopped quickly by Ludwig.

"What are you doing!" Ludwig shouted stopping him.

"Sir…-

"We have been under strict orders not to lift a finger at them. Do you understand me?" Ludwig yelled.

"Are you defen-" The soldier was about to argue.

"Do I have to call your commanding officer?" Ludwig growled.

"N-no sir." He nodded.

"Very good. Continue." Ludwig realized that the decree would be starting sooner than he imagined.

Seven days later, the second decree was passed to constrict the Jews from attending universities and from being appointed any seat of any sort in the Government. But it went much deeper than a seat, it fell on even the teachers and doctors.

Ludwig and Gilbert now had a home together, the two rarely said anything against the war, it seemed like all the facts that the leader of Germany was saying were just that, facts. He had great evidence and points to make against the war against the Jewish population.

On May 10th,

The next decree was served. Any and all books written by non-Germans especially Jews were to be burned that night and the following weeks. The people of Germany ravished in burning the books. Ludwig didn't have anything to burn, he only had books from Gilbert and some German authors.

June

Ludwig got wind of things that were a little troubling but once they were explained it made more sense to him.

"Why is there a prison being built in Munich?" Ludwig asked in surprise.

"For political prisoners, Ludwig." Gilbert stated.

"Are they going to be treated well?"Ludwig asked/

"They are prisoners, Ludwig."

"Gilbert you told me that torture was wrong." Ludwig urged.

"That was back in the days that kind of stuff just didn't happen, unless you were in England. But now its as if we have to protect ourselves and make sure we are not taken lightly." Gilbert explained.

"Well that is true." Ludwig agreed.

"Hitler has said that this is crucial in our reformatting of our country, we cannot be taken as a joke any longer. By anyone." Gilbert spoke almost darkly.

"Well I can stand by that." Ludwig nodded " I am sick of everyone basically laughing at us because of our conditions." He closed his eyes in pain " Do they even understand what my people have gone through?" He opened his eyes and nodded " We will have to work hard to get our countries reputation back." Ludwig urged once more.

" I am ready for anything." Gilbert smiled with pride.

"I believe in Hitler, I do, but I cannot help but wonder sometimes about his words." The blonde spoke cautiously " What if he is leading us in the wrong ways?" Ludwig asked nervously.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Gilbert smiled.

This conversation was basically days before the first Prison was opened….thus Dachau was opened for political prisoners only.


End file.
